Comentário de blog de usuário:Matheus Leonardo/Leonardo analisa - Stranger Than Fanfiction/@comment-26327520-20160803120414
Agora voltando com as minhas analises que também estavam no hiato xDxD, mas começando a volta da segunda parte da 6° temporada, que pra mim foi beeeem fraquinha e baixo nível, igual na 5° temporada, mas ai veio Rarity Investigates! Que fez subir de novo, mas também oque eu poderia esperar de um episódio escrito pelo Haber, pelo menos o Vogel salvou parte do episódio que eu gostei e irei comentar agora. Não e novidade que alguns sabem que eu não curto muito a personagem Dash pelo fato delas ter um Ego muito grande, mesmo que tenha diminuído com o passar das temporadas ele ainda existe, e também não gosto do trabalho do Haber, pode até parecer que eu sou um hater, porque eu comecei a demonstrar esse desgosto dele depois de EG3 , mas mesmo que antes eu não dizia nada sobre ele, porque também eu não avaliava os roteiristas só os episódios, se virem as minhas notas que eu dei pra outros episódios passados, verá que eu já dava nota baixa pra ele antes, sim teve um ou dois que eu gostei, mas o resto, nesse não foi diferente, agora misture a personagem que menos gosto + o roteirista que não gosto, vish esse episódio esta perdido comigo xDxD O Começo já foi algo bem legal, e ainda bem “informativo” já que mencionou uma cúpula da amizade em Griffonstone, então a Gilda e os acontecimentos em The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone deram algum resultado, e espero ter algum outro episódio evoluindo esse resultado, e que tenha a Flutter , porque a Gilda ainda tem que pedir desculpas a ela ̶E̶L̶A̶ ̶T̶E̶M̶ ̶Q̶U̶E̶ ̶S̶E̶ ̶D̶E̶S̶C̶U̶L̶P̶A̶R̶ ̶n̶i̶n̶g̶u̶é̶m̶ ̶f̶a̶z̶ ̶a̶ ̶F̶l̶u̶t̶t̶e̶r̶ ̶c̶h̶o̶r̶a̶r̶.̶ É e claro não poderia faltar as referencias e acho que até uma criticas, o personagem Quibble existe pessoas assim na vida real claro NE dãã, que não gosto do que uma serie, game, livro e filmes se torna depois de terminar sua trilogia, a maioria das seqüências de alguma dessas categorias quase sempre muda depois de uma trilogia, exemplo de game, Resident Evil, Silent Hill, Alone in the Dark, Devil my Cry, etc, agora de livros temos Percy Jackson , Harry Potter, Ciclo da Herança etc, e assim vai seguindo, não estou dizendo que eu não gosto, eu até que gosto de algumas das mudanças que acontece, de filmes temos Jogos Mortais, Exterminador do Futuro etc agora de series eu vou só citar a nossa amada My Little Pony, que depois de sua 3° temporada muitos também agem dessa forma por causa do “grande” acontecimento no final, mesmo eu não gostando eu não hateei a serie e os fãs que antes já tavam assim na 3º depois que veio a 6° temporada com uma nova princesa. Eu também não curtir isso, mas, até que não foi TÃO ruim assim, e essas são as mudanças que esse tipo de fã que nem o Quibble não curte e foi até que uma referência legal. Outra boa referencia que o episódio faz a outros livros e quando o Quibble fala em 17:15 “É a clássica situação como em “O Pônei e o tigre”, uma referencia a saga de livros “Tigre ”, e claro a Indiana Jones, NE dãã xD. É aquele Jacaré que aparece, fialmente encontramos a mãe do Gummy e ela esta muito brava xDxDxD É aqueles creditos, nossa eu rachei de rir, isso que e algo muito legal, quando a Hasbro inventa algo diferente para por nos creditos ou para faze-lo diferente dos outros, eu espero que eles continuem fazendo isso, e sempre bom ter algo diferenciado nos creditos. Mais até que foi um episódio mediano, oque mas salvou ele foram as referencias e alguns pontos que me fizeram rir, Bem com tudo isso eu dou 7/10 para o episódio.